I'm straight, right?
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: A weird Idea i thought of while playing the game. Raiden gives CPR to one of the terrorists and is mistaken for a girl. Man kissing man and CPR. ONE-SHOT


**I'm straight...Right? **

A/N Hello, this is my first story which i think is actually going to be good XD. The idea came to me when i was playing the real game on easy and wanted to get the high score for not killing anybody, and as it shows in the story i did...and early on. So read on, if you're not into men kissing or CPR then this is not the fanfiction for you. Oh yeah..I do not own ANYTHING Metal gear solid related, except for the games on disk, but i don't own any of the rights or anything...Just saying.

Raiden had finally defused the last bomb, 'finally I can take down fat-man', he thought as he put away the coolant spray, still looking at the mirror in the girls bathroom in strut C. He then contacted Mr stillman, using the codec "Last C4 has been defused in strut C. It was in the girls bathroom above the mirror." "Good job, Raiden, I'll call you later" Mr stillman said, after he disconnected. Raiden decided to head to go to the kitchen and make some food, as he had nothing to do until he was ordered by the colonel or Mr stillman.

As soon as he exited the girls bathroom he came face-to-face with one of the terrorist's. Due to Raiden's enhanced reflexes he got the first hit, punching the terrorist in the chest then uppercuted him in the face. The man fell backwards, obviously disorientated, yet pissed as he was about to get up and shoot this intruder in the face. However, before the terrorist could do anything, Raiden took out his SOCOM gun and shot him in the leg twice. The terrorist fell down, the shock of being shot, causing his heart to stop. "Oh crap" Raiden whispered, as he saw the man was no longer breathing.

Raiden crouched down and put his finger to his codec in his ear, "Colonel! I've...killed a terrorist...Is there anyway I can fix him?" he asked, choking slightly at the thought. He's never killed a person in his life besides in VR training. "Raiden, during these missions, sometimes sacrifices are taken..." the colonel replied, as Raiden dragged the corpse into the bathroom, "Wait, he's not dead!", Raiden yelled, feeling a low pulse from the terrorist. "Raiden, you'll have to bandage up the wound", the colonel said, knowing that Raiden wasn't a killer, that's why during the entire mission he used the M9 as his primary weapon, occasionally using the stun grenade or bare fists. Raiden took out a pair of bandages and carefully bandaging up the wound. "Okay, I've done it, colonel".

"Now...You'll have to do CPR to restart his heart," The colonel said, knowing that Raiden had got his first aid certificate. "..." Raiden disconnected from the codec, and slowly lifted up the mask from the terrorist's face. The face was a slightly tanned, thin and even slightly sexy, even though Raiden was straight, even he had to admit he was very handsome looking.

Raiden decided to do his chest first so he kneeled beside in front of his chest, "Okay, One, two, three..." he muttered to himself as he crossed his fingers and pressed down on his chest and every time he did a compression he counted. After doing 30 compressions he moved over to his face and looked down at him, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth. He then pinched the man's nose. 'Why do I have to do this?' he thought as he pressed his lips to his.

Oddly enough the terrorist's lips tasted sweet, as Raiden blew air into the terrorist's lungs. He then checked for breathing, 'Damn', Raiden thought as he pressed his lips to the man's again and blew more air into him. Raiden then scooted back to the man's chest, crossed his fingers and began to compress his chest again, "Breath dammit," Raiden muttered as he pinched the man's nose and pressed his lips to the man's forcefully, hoping for the man to breathe now. Raiden blew air into the man's lungs again. Raiden checked for breathing again before he pressed his lips to the terrorist's again. This time however, the terrorist woke up, eyes bulging up widely as he saw, what appeared to be a woman kissing him, and being a man wrapped his arms around the apparent woman forcing Raiden into a deep kiss. "HMPH!" Raiden screamed into the mouth of the terrorist, before he felt a fleshy, wet meat go into his mouth. The terrorist had put his tongue into Raiden's mouth and began to explore it. Raiden was still too shocked to move as he felt the soft, tasty tongue play with his. Raiden pushed away from the terrorist who merely smiled up at him.

"Hey, baby" he said in a thick arabian accent, before he saw the suit that the apparent woman was in, "GUARDS HE-!" he began, before he felt lips on his. Raiden had pressed his lips to the man's again for two reason's. One, he didn't have time to take out his gun to silence him, so he knew that kissing him would make him silent enough for him to take out his M9. Secondly, the man's lips were sweet. 'Okay...I'm straight' He thought to himself as he took out the M9, still making out with the now content terrorist. However before he could shoot him the man did something which made Raiden drop his gun. The man grabbed Raiden's balls and squeezed them. The man opened his eyes, finally learning that the 'woman' he had been kissing had been a man. The terrorist tried to force the still kissing Raiden off of him, except Raiden had picked up his gun and shot the man right in the chest. After, the man finally fell unconscious Raiden took his lips away. 'Okay, this never happened' he thought as he opened up a stall for him to put the man into. He then dragged the man into the stall and closed it over. "Colonel, It's over, he'll live" Raiden, said over the Codec. The colonel remained silent for a moment, "You do remember we have micro machines in your body that record everything you do, don't you?".


End file.
